An Evans Family Thanksgiving
by angellwings
Summary: Ryan, Kelsi, Zeke, and Sharpay gather at the Evans Household for Thanksgiving. Kind of a continuation of "A Cone Poser". Future Fic. One-shot. just some fluff for fun!


**

* * *

**

An Evans Family Thanksgiving

By angellwings

* * *

"Mooooom, do we have to go inside?" Carly whined from the back seat as Ryan and Kelsi parked their rented car in the driveway of Ryan's parent's home.

Kelsi glanced at Ryan and sighed. "It's Thanksgiving, Carly. Your Gigi and Papa are very anxious to see you."

The six year old in the back groaned, "But Ella is so mean. She always hides my hat."

Ryan chuckled, "I know how that goes."

Kelsi grinned and shook her head at her husband, "You're not helping."

"I can't help it if I feel bad for Carly. I mean I had to deal with the original Ella, remember?"

She rolled her eyes, "Kind of hard to forget, Ry."

"Maybe we can talk Uncle Zeke into baking a Marble Cake, huh? Then you can hang out with him in the kitchen. How does that sound?" Ryan asked his daughter as he turned in his seat to face her.

She sighed, "Okay, I guess. But if Ella steals my hat can I spill some grape juice on her?"

Ryan bit back a laugh, and Kelsi glared at him, "You didn't tell her that story, did you?"

He feigned innocence, "Maybe?"

"Ryan," She scolded unconvincingly.

"What? It's one of the only times in my life where I got sufficient revenge against one of Shar's tantrums."

"I don't want my daughter going around spilling grape juice on people's favorite outfits when she gets upset. It's just not healthy," Kelsi said with a shake of her head.

"So, I can't spill grape juice on her?" Carly asked with disappointment.

"No, sweetie, you can't," Kelsi told her finally.

"But what do I do if she steals my hat?" Carly asked as she kept a firm hand on the bill of her fedora.

"You come and tell one of us," Kelsi told her.

"Can't I just spill _a little bit_ of grape juice on her? Please?"

Kelsi shook her head, "No, Carly. That wouldn't be very nice."

"But Ella's not very nice, either!"

"Carly, you cannot spill grape juice on your cousin no matter how much she deserves it," Ryan told her sternly.

Carly huffed, "Okay."

"Just try and hang out with Emmet, okay sweetie? He's nice right?" Kelsi asked sympathetically.

Carly nodded, "But he's always with Ella unless he and Uncle Zeke are baking…or playing video games…or playing basketball."

The three of them stepped out of the car. Kelsi grabbed the pumpkin pie she bought at the grocery store, and they all headed for the house. The door opened as they reached the steps and the senior Mr. and Mrs. Evans bounded out the door. Mr. Evans snatched up Carly and spun her around. She giggled and held on tight to her Papa's shoulders. Mrs. Evans took the pie from Kelsi's hands and gave her son and daughter-in-law kisses on the cheeks. Mr. Evans gave Kelsi a quick peck on the cheek and patted Ryan's back. They walked back inside the house, and Mr. Evans set Carly down.

"Zeke and Sharpay haven't arrived yet. They should be here any minute now," Mrs. Evans informed them.

"How's business, Ducky?" Mrs. Evans asked as she set the pie down on the dining room table.

"Great, the show we just finished launching in Denver has been getting amazing reviews," Ryan said proudly as he slipped an arm around Kelsi's waist.

"Glad to hear it, M'boy," Mr. Evans said with a bright smile. They all heard the front door open.

"Helloooo? The Baylors are here, and Thanksgiving can commence," Called Sharpay's voice from the door.

"Carly!" Emmet yelled excitedly as he approached her. "We're gonna help my dad make Chocolate Éclairs!"

"Chocolate Claires?" She asked as her head tilted to the right. "Is that like little girls made of chocolate?"

Emmet chuckled, "No, Lee, They're like Twinkies but a million times better! C'mon!"

Emmet grabbed his little cousin's hand and raced for the kitchen.

"Emmet Vance! You get back here and tell your grandparents Happy Thanksgiving!" Sharpay yelled after him. A few seconds later Emmet trudged back into the room with Carly not far behind and tackle hugged his grandfather.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Papa."

Mr. Evans grunted at the impact and laughed lightly. "Happy Thanksgiving to you too, son."

He hugged and greeted Mrs. Evans as well before grabbing Carly and taking off for the kitchen again.

"I think that solves the grape juice problem," Ryan told Kelsi with a grin.

Sharpay jumped and turned on Ryan, "Grape juice? Not near this outfit, BUB!"

This time it was Kelsi who had to choke back a laugh.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Papa and Gigi!" Ella yelled excitedly as she ran into her grandmother's arms.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Princess," Mrs. Evans told the girl warmly.

"I brought a movie to watch!" Ella told her grandparents happily.

"And what's that?" Mr. Evans asked.

"Barbie in the Nutcracker!"

Ryan and Kelsi glanced toward Sharpay and Zeke in exasperation.

"What?" Zeke asked. "It's the only way we could get her to agree to not steal Carly's hat today."

Kelsi nodded, "Okay, fine, but we don't all have to watch—"

"And Mom said everybody would watch it with me!"

Zeke flashed them an apologetic smile before retreating to the kitchen where Carly and Emmet were waiting.

Sharpay gave them a little shrug and a hair flip, "You only have to watch it once. I've had to watch it five times every day since the beginning of November. **You'll deal**."

* * *

_For more of Carly you can check out my other one-shot "A Cone Poser"_


End file.
